1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the mounting of pegboards having rows of perforations, and more particularly to devices for holding the pegboards in desired spaced relation to the walls or the like upon which they are mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pegboards, usually a sheet of masonite approximately 1/8" thick and provided with plural rows of 3/16" perforations on one inch centers, have come into widespread use because they offer a convenient way to hang up tools, displays and a wide variety of objects. The various items are removably mounted on hooks and other supports formed of thin cylindrical rod or wire having an end formed for removable insertion through the perforations. Normally, the pegboards are mounted in spaced relation to a wall or the like, usually about 3/8" from the wall, to leave room for the hanger hooks to pass through the perforations and engage the rear side of the PEGBOARD. Conventionally, the pegboards are secured by nails or screws to furring strips which, in turn, are secured to the wall by screws, bolts, blind bolts or the like. The furring strips are awkward to place and require several installation steps before the PEGBOARD itself can be mounted.
Attempts have heretofore been made to replace the furring strips with individual spacers which can be located at each of the perforations through which the PEGBOARD mounting screws or bolts are to be engaged. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,421 to Kalbow et al. which discloses a cylindrical spacer having a hole through the middle. To install the PEGBOARD, it is necessary to position the bolts or screws through the PEGBOARD perforations, then position the spacers on the bolts or screws, and finally pass the ends of the bolts or screws through openings in the wall. This is extremely difficult, because it is almost impossible for a single installer to see the multiple ends of the bolts and screws and align them with pre-drilled holes.
Another approach to the problem of providing a spacer is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,315 to Saxe. This patent shows a cup-shaped spacer in which the cup is frusto-conical in shape and opens outwardly from the wall, the mounting screw passing through the base of the cup remotely from the PEGBOARD.